Timmy, Lloyd And Harry In The Nut Job
'''Timmy, Lloyd And Harry In The Nut Job '''is an animated comedy crossover film. Plot In the late 1940s fictional town of Oakton City, a purple squirrel named Surly (Will Arnett) and his mute rat partner Buddy reside in Liberty Park where their thieving reputation has made them outcasts and who already befriended a teenage self Timmy Turner (Drake Bell) his best friend who has a crush, Taylor Lane (Hayden Panettiere) with raccoon RJ (Bruce Willis) and adoptive father with Taylor's sister Casey (Hilary Duff) along with a turtle, Verne (Garry Shandling) a meerkat with a warthog Timon and Pumbaa (Nathan Lane and Ernie Sabella) along with a red squirrel named Hammy (Steve Carell) a sponge named SpongeBob (Tom Kenny) and a black bombay cat named Mr. Blik (Wayne Knight) who are park helpers with Lloyd Christmas (Jim Carrey) and Harry Dunne (Jeff Daniels), two kindly but dimwitted men, are best friends who help with the others and live in Blik's RV home near the park. A group of urban animals led by Raccoon (Liam Neeson) and his cardinal assistant are running low on food for winter. Red squirrel Andie (Katherine Heigl) and glory hogging gray squirrel Grayson (Brendan Fraser) compete with Surly and Buddy to scavenge from a peanut cart manned by Lucky (Scott Yaphe) and Fingers (James Rankin) who are casing a bank and while Lloyd developing a crush on Mary Swanson (Lauren Holly) and to Taylor and the others having interest with her which Surly doesn't know and she leaves the briefcase near the park and she was supposed to leave it there for the kidnappers to pick up, retrieves the briefcase and tries to return it to her before the kidnappers can get it. The squirrels' efforts inadvertently end with the cart's propane tank exploding in the park after its cord was bitten by Fingers' pug Precious (Maya Rudolph). The runaway cart ends up destroying and burning the tree and with Lloyd falling off with Timmy before getting burned, where the animals store their food. Surly is banished and Buddy follows him while Timmy, Taylor, RJ, Casey, Lloyd, Harry, Verne, Timon, Pumbaa, Hammy, SpongeBob and Blik being suspended at the park for two days. In the city, they find Maury's Nut Shop in Aspen Lane where Mary lives near the nut store and the park. Adjacent to the bank, it is a criminal hideout used by Lucky, Fingers, Shay (Karen Duffy), Mental (Mike Starr), their boss Percy "King" Dimpleweed (Stephen Lang) and Knuckles and with Nicholas Andre (Charles Rocket), who plan to break through the wall and replace the bank's cash with nuts.Mary and King's girlfriend Lana (Sarah Gadon) believes King has gone straight and the nut store is legitimate. Raccoon sends Andie and Grayson to the city to find food, but they get separated when a street rat approaches them. Andie recovers Fingers' dog whistle, which Knuckles threw out and to Mental being with the gang and Surly had used against Precious, and threatens to dispose of it if Surly does not share the nuts he is going to take. Surly accepts and unwittingly befriends Precious after threatening her with the whistle and to Casey thinking she is cute with Taylor agreeing and with Blik disliking her. Andie informs the park community of the plan. Raccoon reluctantly goes with the plan and assigns Mole (Jeff Dunham) and the Bruisers to go with her. During heist and snack time the duo prank Mental with chili peppers in his burger, not knowing of his ulcer. When Mental reacts adversely, they accidentally kill him with some rat poison pills, mistaking them for his medication. On the rooftop, Timmy and Harry give up the heist, but Taylor and Lloyd comfort them and after the scuffle, the gang discover the briefcase is filled with money. So they give the money to the bank and replaced with money IOUS and taped with nuts and with Lloyd and Taylor discovered that Harry and Timmy already met Mary and the nuts store. To get even, Lloyd and Taylor try to prank Harry, Surly and Timmy to serve root beer with laxative (except for Timmy and Surly), causing Harry to spontaneously defecate in a broken toilet at Mary's house. Surly eventually learns with Timmy and Harry from Mole that Raccoon's policy is to control the food supply in order to control the animals, and that Raccoon plans on sabotaging the nut bonanza. Lloyd, Taylor, RJ and the gang arrives at Mary's house with Verne and Casey and informs her that he has her briefcase; they take her to the RV and to the nut store. When Andie does not believe him, Surly leaves after Grayson reunites with them with Timmy and Harry with Surly joining them. Lloyd confesses his love after some initial struggle, but she unsurprisingly rejects him because she is already married. Suddenly, Nicholas arrives with Shay and, upon learning that the gang had spent all of the ransom money to the bank and replaced it with IOUs taped with nuts, and he takes Lloyd, Taylor, RJ, Mary, Verne, Casey and the gang hostage. While collecting the nuts, Surly gets captured by King and his associates and Nicholas takes Timmy and Harry hostage as well, but later Surly is freed by Lana since he doesn't have the whistle against Precious while Blik petting her with Taylor and Casey after the argument between Lloyd, Timmy, Taylor and Harry and Timmy frees the others. Soon they discovered that Raccoon had come betrayed the park which leads Nicholas to threaten to be shot, but they escaped. After fending off street rats who work for Raccoon, Surly, Timmy, the gang and Grayson chase the criminal gang's getaway truck, which carries Raccoon Lloyd, Mary and the other animals. Surly fights off Cardinal, and Mole defects from Raccoon and reveals the truth to the animals, resulting in Raccoon being voted out of the park community thanks to Verne and Blik's confession. King, Nicholas and Knuckles use the dynamite inside the empty truck to blow up a police barricade at a dam, but the police shoots the tire on the truck that falls from the dam. It explodes after Surly gets himself and Andie off it as well as Timmy, Taylor and the gang get off, and they fall into the river below while using a raft to float. Surly and Timmy make it to a log with Taylor holding to rope, but finds out that Raccoon, King, Nicholas and Knuckles survived the explosion. Raccoon tries to kill Surly and Timmy and Taylor trying to save them, but she is badly hurt by Raccoon but the nuts' weight begins to break the log. The animals and the gang arrive to rescue them, but Surly and Timmy, deciding to be selfless in order to protect his friends and Timmy's friends and for Taylor to be safe to realize she likes Timmy, lets go of the log with Timmy cuts the rope with Taylor's powers and falls into the waterfall with Raccoon and with Nicholas shooting the log and while Timmy holding the log leaving his pink cap that Taylor is holding. The park community now sees the good side of Surly, and mourns him with the gang. Mary is safe by the police and with her husband Bobby to the park and the nuts make their way to Liberty Park. King, Nicholas, Shay and his associates are arrested for their crimes and as Lana breaks up with King and while Blik spills root beer all over him and led by Beth Jordan (Harry met at the park earlier) and Lloyd thinking he will never seeing Mary again. Andie and Buddy along with Taylor and the gang are still mourning over Surly and Timmy, and when Precious learns what happened and with Blik staring to like her, she has Buddy and the gang come look at an unconscious Surly and Timmy near the river. Doleful to see Surly and as Timmy lifeless, Buddy says his first two words: "best friend". Surly wakes up and hugs Buddy as well as Timmy and hugs with the gang. Afterward, Precious leaves to meet Lana, who plans to run Maury's Nut Shop. Finding Surly and Timmy alive, Andie embraces him as well as Taylor hugs Timmy while she cries as they reconcile with each other and Andie suggests to tell the other animals of his heroism with Timmy. However, Surly declines, yet gains a willingness to work with others, and goes into the city with Buddy after telling Timmy to look after Taylor with RJ, Casey, Lloyd, Harry, Verne, Timon, Pumbaa, Hammy, SpongeBob and Blik, allowing Grayson to take credit for the nuts making it to the park while Timmy and Taylor share a kiss with Surly watching them. During the credits, the animals and humans dance with an animated Psy as he performs "Gangnam Style" while Lloyd and Harry laugh in the end. In a mid-credits scene, Raccoon and Cardinal are shown to have survived their ordeal and are sulking on a harbor buoy surrounded by sharks while coming up with another plan. In a post-credits scene, Precious chases Mole to get the bone he is holding that she wants and he drives her away with the dog whistle. Cast The Nut Job Dumb And Dumber Crossover Gang * Drake Bell as Timmy Turner, a teenage boy with a pink shirt and a pink cap who is Taylor's boyfriend and park helper. * Hayden Panettiere as Taylor Lane, a homeschooled teenager who is Timmy's girlfriend, and a sister to Casey and she is RJ's adoptive daughter and Verne's adoptive niece who is the park helper as well. * Bruce Willis as RJ, a raccoon who is Taylor and Casey's adoptive father and a best friend to Verne and Hammy. RJ is a park helper. * Hilary Duff as Casey Lane, Taylor's sister who is homeschooled and cares do much to her gang, Casey can be an ally of Timon and Pumbaa. * Jim Carrey as Lloyd Christmas, a chip-toothed slacker who is a member of the gang and Harry's best friend who is a park helper. He has a crush on Mary Swanson, unaware that she is married. * Jeff Daniels as Harry Dunne, Lloyd's best friend and member of the gang Though dim-witted, Harry is slightly more intelligent than Lloyd and can be said to be the "Dumb" of the title to Lloyd's "Dumber". He also had a crush on Mary too, but also unaware that Mary has a husband. * Garry Shandling as Verne, a boxed turtle who is Taylor and Casey's adoptive uncle and RJ and Hammy's best friend. * Nathan Lane as Timon, a meerkat who is Pumbaa's best friend and a park helper who is Casey's upcoming friend and Blik's ally as well. He gets annoyed by Grayson. * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa, a warthog who is Timon's best friend and a protector and can help a park helper who is Blik's ally and a friend of Hammy and Casey. * Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik, an ill-tempered black bombay cat who is a park helper and Timon and Pumbaa's ally. Sometimes he can so kindness. He can be an ally to Verne. * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob Squarepants, a sponge with a goofy laugh and he used magic water spray to breath on air and park helper. * Steve Carell as Hammy, a red squirrel who is alike to Andie and RJ and Verne's best friend and a park helper and with Casey's best friend as well as an upcoming friend of Timon and Pumbaa. Crossover Villains And Heroes * Charles Rocket as Nicholas Andre, a greedy resident of Aspen, Colorado and the mastermind behind Bobby's kidnapping since he come to Oakton City to work with King and the gang. * Lauren Holly as Mary Swanson: A wealthy but troubled heiress whose husband Bobby has been kidnapped since she arrived at Oakton. She was Harry and Lloyd's crush and both of them were unaware she was married. * Mike Starr as Joe "Mental" Mentalino: A henchman for Nicholas Andre and to King. He has a stomach ulcer and regularly takes medication for it * Karen Duffy as J.P. Shay: A henchwoman of Nicholas Andre and to King. * Victoria Rowell as Beth Jordan (credited as "Athletic Beauty"): An FBI agent masquerading as a talkative young woman moving to Oakton to get away from her boyfriend. * Felton Perry as Detective Dale Trivia Soundtrack Category:The Nut Job Crossover Films Category:Crossover Films Category:Crossover Films With Timmy Category:The Nut Job Crossover Movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover Movies With Timmy Category:Over The Hedge Crossover Category:The Lion King Crossover Category:Teen The Fairly Odd Parents Crossover Category:Dumb And Dumber Crossover Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:The Nut Job Crossover Category:Dreamworks Crossover Category:New Line Cinema Crossover Category:OpenRoad Crossover Category:Universal Crossover Category:Crossovers Category:Walt Disney Crossover Category:Catscratch Crossover Category:SpongeBob Crossover Category:Nickelodeon Crossover